


Some sun

by Irismatidia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irismatidia/pseuds/Irismatidia
Summary: A 1960's AU where Levi and Reader are a happy couple who share many things, especially their opinion on a certain acquaintance of them.





	Some sun

Now it was time, you thought, time to open your eyes. So you did, slowly, to see your room bathed in light. You weren't superstitious but decided it was a good sign.

After putting your dressing gown on, you walked to the kitchen to meet your husband sipping a cup of tea. You walked towards his sitting figure and sat on his knees. Not disturbed by your unexpected arrival, he put his drink on the table and leaned to give you a loving kiss. You happily responded, feeling the flavour of his drink in your mouth and caressing his soft, thin black hair.

“Good morning. You were so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up.” Levi muttered against your lips.

“It's alright, my dearest. I got all the rest I needed. You?” You answered, moving to sit in front of him.

“Not bad.” He answered. “What's your plans for today?”

“Well, at 10 am I'm seeing Petra. She couldn't stop complaining about being overweight, so now she's going to California in some sport center, I don't remember the name. I'll help her pack and go with her to the airport. Then in the afternoon Hanji is giving a conference about shuttles.” 

“Tch, she's lucky to have you as a friend.”

“Oh Levi baby, in her profession it's tough to be a woman. She acts like she doesn't care, and she probably doesn't, but I think it'll be good to be with her.” 

“Right. But I want someone to be with you too. Tell me where and when it is, I'll have Eren and Reiner accompany you.” 

“Are you kidding me? Poor Eren would get bored in no time and Reiner's face would scream 'I'm a bodyguard'. I mean, I'm just seeing a friend. Why don't you ask Annie instead? She's polite and discreet.” 

“Hm, fine.” 

“What about you, my love?” 

“Huh, the usual this morning. But this afternoon I have an appointment with Erwin. Some police officer pried into my case, so I asked Bushy Brows to sort this out. No big deal, don't worry.” He added when you frowned. “Hey, you remember he's coming for dinner tonight?” 

“Of couse I do.” You paused, then gave him a seductive smile. “With that schedule and me with the two of you tonight, you won't get much time to make a move on him.” Levi's eyes widened at your words and he almost dropped his cup. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Oh come on darling, I've seen the two of you. You stare a lot at him and he blushes when you're together.” You said with a mischievous smile. 

“Do you realise what you're saying? If you've seen him blushing, it means you were there too, so maybe he was blushing because of you.” It was your time to show surprise on your face. 

“So he might crush on both of us?” The idea brought your smile back to your lips. “Nice.” 

“You're taking it quite well.” Levi remarked. You let out a little laugh at his statement and shrugged. You knew he meant he was surprised because you didn't sound jealous, but you noted he didn't deny his attraction to the lawyer and you didn't find it odd in any way. You were a black woman married to a jewish Mafioso - your family refused to see you after you announced to them your intention to wed someone who wasn't the same ethnicity as you. 

Levi's family was quite unusual. His only blood relatives were his uncle Kenny, the head of the Ackerman family, and his younger cousin Mikasa. The other members of the organisation were peculiar people, but somehow being part of a criminal organisation called 'family' made sense, as some like Bertolt or Connie treated you like the 'niece-in-law' that you were, and with others like Mikasa and Isabel… you held them very close to your heart and thought of them as family. 

So adding the handsome and workaholic lawyer wouldn't be hard to accept for you. Neither of you had actually thought of inviting a new partner, being beyond happy that you had met each other, but knowing that a person Levi was very close to and you held in high esteem may have feelings for the two of you was intriguing. You were now sure that your husband felt something towards him and with what he said, it seemed Erwin also had feelings for the two of you. Levi and you were crazy about one another, and not being insensitive to the blonde man's charm, the plot began to set into your mind.

As if he had read into your thoughts, Levi smiled whilst sighing. “Guess we'll find out.” 

 

The day went well for everyone. 

 

Unlike the previous days, Petra had shown eagerness to fly to what she called her destiny. This was proven when you agreed to help her pack, but what you actually did was simply check she hadn't forgotten anything important. At the airport, your ginger haired friend tightly embraced you before ordering you to give her a daily report about your neighbourhood gossips. You lightly tapped her head in answer then she left.

Your afternoon wasn't less interesting. During all the time she spoke, Hange stayed calm and managed to captivate her audience but you clearly picked out the sparkle in her brown orbs. After her speech, you patiently waited for your friend to finish her talks with colleagues before approaching her. The brown-haired female warmly greeted you, then introduced you her two interns. The first and oldest one had light brown hair and a very serious expression while the second was a blond who looked barely 17 and seemed as excited as your friend.

 

Finally, the night arrived. Both men came on time, which was a good sign because it meant things were going as planned. You got the confirmation when you asked about the court summon. Levi smirked at the mention of it and Erwin lightly shrugged, reminded of something that escaped their heads as soon as they'd walked out of the judge's office.

The three of you then settled in the living room and sipped some wine, an expensive bottle which Levi had bought after your engagement. He then recalled the face the officer made when Judge Zackly, an old acquaintance of the family, announced the poor civil servant had lost, like many other before him. Erwin made a remark about not mocking ignorant people, which made his two hosts chuckle. None of you were really hungry so you had no problem in staying in the living room. 

Erwin felt at ease and fine around his friend and his wife, oblivious to the two hosts exchanging numerous provocative glances, daring the other to say or do something suggestive around their guest. You were a woman of action and very often initiated some, so you decided to make a move. 

“Hey Erwin?” You gave him a seductive smile.

“Mm yes?” Your grin wasn't unnoticed and both Levi and you could observ blood running through the guest's cheeks. Your smile grew wider and you came closer to the tall man, hand now resting on his shoulder.

“I don't know if my rude husband said it, but I wanted to thank you for what you do for us.” Erwin's brows raised. 

“Us?” 

“Yes, all these long days of work to prevent any of the Ackermans to go to jail. Ain't you tired? It's like you never rest.” 

Erwin smiled politely at you. “I like my job, otherwise I wouldn't do it. And for the rest, don't worry, I take care of myself and well-being.” 

You arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Good to know.” You sighed, thinking of a question you hated to be asked before but wholly curious to know the answer in this case. “And does a certain someone help you with that?” 

Erwin stared at you. “If you're asking if I date someone, the answer is no. I guess there's not many people that would be interested in some random lawyer who split his time between his own office and the judge's.” Both Levi and you grinned, noticing he didn't give specifics on the gender. 

Smiling, you spoke again. 

“Well, I personally know two persons who would be interested.” 

The blond man lifted a brow. “Oh? Do I know them?” 

“Yes indeed.” You answered, before sitting on his lap and grabbed his cravat. “Hm, good thing you wear this.” You hummed, satisfied. 

Erwin's eyes widened at your fast move and he stared in shock at your aroused figure, his hands now on your hips, not sure if it was an attempt at removing you from your position or the reverse. 

The amazed tall man glanced at Levi, who didn't move an inch, clearly enjoying the show. 

“Guess, Erwin.” Levi stared at him, enjoying the shock mixed with pleasure in your visitor's eyes. “What would be the only good reason I don't get mad when I see my wife seducing another man?” Erwin's eyes widened as he saw Levi joining the two of you on the sofa. The dark-haired man leaned in and whisper in his friend's ear. “Because the said man's fucking hot.” As you were moving your mouth to your guest's neck, Levi gently turned his friend's chin to pull him in a furious kiss. As you resumed yours, you stared at the two men, Erwin now responding passionately to Levi's actions. 

Needing some air, they parted then turned towards you. “I'm so lucky to have such gentlemen with me. How did you manage not to jump on each other today? Or before?” You smiled at them. 

“I didn't want my wife to miss this.” Levi grinned and pinched Erwin's nipple, which made him sigh deeply. “Nor did I want my friend to miss that.” He added, smacking your rear. You let out a single, loud moan, making the two men smirk. 

“I wouldn't have thrown myself on my friend like that.” Erwin sighed. “Or risked to make his lovely wife mad.” He added whilst stroking your cheek. 

Flushing, you held his caressing hand in yours. “Well now it's clear the lovely wife's mad about you, so you have all the permission you need.” Levi matter of factly stated and both Erwin and you chuckled. “So.” Levi stood up. “How about showing our guest the bedroom?” 

 

Levi and you led Erwin into the bedroom, playfully pushing him to your king size bed. Hands caressed and groped the blond man's body. He made an attempt to straighten up but Levi brutally shoved him back and began to discard his tie and shirt whilst you removed his trousers and the rest.

 

You widened your eyes at the sight of Erwin's sex. Free from clothing, it stood fully erect and red tip leaking with precum. Both its size and girth made your mouth water and you imagined gagging on it, how the soft blond body hair would tickle your nose. But before Levi or you managed to touch it a now entirely naked Erwin grabbed each of you by the arm, pulling the two of you in a strong embrace before pressing his lips on Levi's. Your hands wandered on Erwin's pelvis before gripping his length, gently stroking it. Levi felt Erwin moan in his mouth as you thumbed his tip. Smirking at the reaction, you felt your husband pull you into a three way kiss. You happily responded, mouth pressing and lightly biting your partners' lips.

 

As you parted, Erwin worrily glanced at his hosts. “What is it, Erwin?” Levi arched a brow. The other let out a sigh and scratched his neck, searching to formulate words. Levi swallowed and you bit the inside of your mouth, fearing what he was about to say.

 

“I... hum... I never did it with a man.” Erwin finally confessed.

 

Levi and you chuckled, non-verbally expressing kindness toward your partner's embarrassment but also relief. You leaned towards him and gave him a small kiss. “Don't worry, we'll take good care of you. Do you trust us?” Erwin nodded.

 

“Then I'll tell you something.” Levi spoke. “I've had sex with women and men before, but never both at once. Also, right now I'm eager to fuck you, along with (F/N).” He said, lustful gaze travelling towards Erwin and you.

 

You shrugged. “And I've never been with two men.”

 

Erwin listened to you with great interest and smiled at your words. “So we're all first timers on it.”

 

“Exactly.” You grinned. “So, my dearest, what would you like to do now?”

 

“I... I'd love to see how you pleasure one another.” This surprising yet sweet response melted you and you turned towards Levi.

 

“You heard him baby, get rid of that shirt.” Your raven-haired husband complied as you looked back to your guest. “Make yourself comfortable darling, and feel free to join whenever you feel it.” Hopefully before we come to you, you thought. Erwin nodded and rested his back against the headboard.

 

Clothes were scattered, freeing and exposing bodies to curious and lustful eyes. Hands were gripping one another, desperately seeking contact. Your dark ones cupped the pale face of your man, a sweet gesture before gripping his back as if your life depended on it. Levi smiled at you, caressing your curves with firm strokes then rolling your nipples in his fingers. Cupping one of your breasts, he lowered his head and took one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking and chewing it. Your cries of pleasure filled the room, musical reward to the two men. Erwin, eyes glued to the pair, imagined doing the same to you, sucking and worshipping this beautiful chest, then the reverse. No, pinching him with a mischievous smile would be more your type. He let out a sigh and began to stroke his member. You raised Levi's chin and caught his lips. Gripping your waist, Levi responded in his usual aggressive nature. This made Erwin breathe deeply and work himself faster.

Levi laid on his back and, hands on your hips, led you with him. You now sat on his lap and admired from above the aroused face of your husband who lowered his hands and grabbed your butt. He lightly squeezed it. You playfully huffed and ground down on his erection. He answered with a harsh smack to your ass which made you jump.

“Mm!...”

Both you and Erwin had an audible reaction. Levi turned his head towards his friend to meet the pleasant sight of your aroused partner stroking his dick. Erwin was a butt guy, he loved to touch, squeeze his partner's ass, sometimes in a gentle way, or more deviant, but he'd never seen spankings before this evening. It may not be something he would do to others but it excited him a lot to watch Levi doing it.

“You like that? You dirty fuck, you like seeing her being spanked?” Erwin nodded. “Perfect. I'll make sure you'll get s... Ah!!” The black-haired mobster didn't finish his promise. While he had his eyes on the taller man, you had taken the opportunity to wrap your mouth around his cock, hand firmly gripping the base whilst the other fondled his balls. “... Hmm, shit!” Levi forgot all the threats he had in mind, focusing only on what you were now giving him. “Fuck, Baby...” Smiling at his whispered pleasure, you took him deeper in your throat, causing a groan above you. But Levi wanted more, he needed more, so he held your skull and began to pound deep and hard into your mouth. Erwin accelerated and jerked himself faster, joining the pace in which Levi was fucking your mouth with. You were used to his length and energetic moves so you let him do as he pleased him, noting with pleasure Levi's grunts coupled with Erwin's, a brand new sound you already loved.

Then you decided you didn't want him to come in your mouth, at least not this time. Levi didn't protest when you pushed away his hands and rose. He groaned as you grabed his hard member and angled yourself, your lower lips teasing his tip. He would have loved to acelerate your movements and quickly bury his cock in your folds but he chose to let you do as you wished. Eyes never leaving the face of the dark haired man, you let yourself sink, swallowing his awaiting dick. “Shit!...” The young man whispered.

Sighing deeply, you slowly moved your hips up and down. Levi groaned and stared at you. The tightness of your vagina wasn't unknown to him yet he had always this amazed glint in his eyes. You grinned at his pleading look and began to slowly move your hips, savouring the feeling of his long dick going deeper and deeper within you. His hands were on your waist but he didn't make any move to alter your pace. You decided to tease him and suddenly gave a fast move. He let out another moan and squeezed your waist. Giggling, you decided to quicken step by step. Levi felt it and his hands went to caress your butt, as a modest show of his apreciation.

Erwin, working his dick and fondling his balls, couldn't believe what he was witnessing. His cold and ruthless friend, who could savagly beat anyone who didn't do as he wanted or wouldn't hesitate to slit throats was giving himsef up to pleasure and let his wife lead. He almost looked out of character but in the end Erwin found him more handsome than ever, with his aroused face and the composure he kept although he would surely like to jump on his woman and fuck her senseless. And (F/N) was absolutely delicious, the moves and the noises she made were just like he expected. He recalled their first meeting. Underneath the uneasiness of the woman who meets a whole new kind of people she never frequented before, Erwin had guessed some caring and sensual traits. The first was proved to be correct as he noticed her behaviour towards Levi and his relatives – her family too now. As he was watching the couple his second guess was confirmed as well. And now that he was looking at the most beautiful people he's ever seen doing the most beautiful thing for him he realised he had never felt as good and at his place before.

Levi, still panting, turned his head towards the blond man. “Hey sexy... You don't want to come any closer? We won't eat you.”

“That's not quite true.” You intervened, panting. “There's a certain part of him I'd gladly eat... And you too honey...”

Erwin shook his head. “Levi, just hold her tits.” He muttered, jerking himself faster again. Both men's gaze went to your boucing chest. “Come on, I know you're a boob guy, please just grab these marvels?”

Erwin was right, he liked breasts a lot. Encouraged by his words, Levi grinned and grabbed you. He massaged your chest and rolled your buds between his fingers. You moaned at the pleasant moves your husband was now presenting you with and Erwin stared at your face, memorising every sound and expression you were displaying. Moaning again, you went faster.

“Come, Levi. Please, for Erwin and for me.” You whispered in raged tone, squeezing his gripping hands in yours. Levi gave you a tired grin and pinched your nipples harder.

“You come first baby...” He grunted, eyes locked on your face. Nodding, you bit your lip and went faster. You were quite energic in your moves and felt the end was near for Levi and you. Turning your head towards Erwin, you saw him spill, strands of white liquid landing on your dark sheets. This coupled with the wicked grin of Levi finished you off and you came hard, still gripping your husband's hands. Levi followed you soon after and both of you felt his hot cum burst, lining your walls.

You stayed atop Levi, panting hard and smiling. Your partner beneath had a similar expression. “That's my girl.” He whispered, caressing your thigh. You hummed then shifted to let Levi rise. You playfully winked at him and he nodded. The raven haired male watched you crawl towards Erwin. He guided you on his lap and held your waist as you cupped his face and caressed him. He leaned and took your lips in a sweet kiss. As he was exploring your mouth, the blond man felt a hand on his nape and turned to meet Levi's gaze. With an apologetic glint in his eyes, Erwin pulled your partner's chin towards him and gave him the same treatment. In a rare moment, Levi's answer was soft, similar to the kisses he gave you after a hard day or hot and heavy sex. “You're beautiful. Both of you.” The blond man muttered.

Erwin's hands wandered on Levi and your's backs before grabbing one ass cheek each. He began to toy with these, showing appreciation of the curve and the fullness of your rear and the muscles and firmness of Levi's. These simple yet dirty movments of groping excited you a lot. The expression Erwin had earlier when Levi and you jumped on him was lovely, but seeing his mouth now twisted in a perverted grin as he was fondling your ass made you as wet as the time you were secretly seeing Levi.

“Damn, Erwin... You really are a butt guy, huh?” Levi said, staring at the tall man. “I knew it, calm dudes always have some kink.”

Erwin's grin grew wider. “Guilty.” He confessed whilst pinching his ass. “And I can't wait to see what you have in store for mine.”

“I'm thinking of ravaging it. You'd have to do more speeches for the defence and less paperwork.” Both Erwin and you chuckled, pleased as well by the suggestion.

You lowered your gaze and noticed both men were hard again. Levi followed your gaze and saw Erwin's dick, huge and erected. He felt himself drooling over it and imagined how he could make the whole thing fit in his mouth. Noting his friend's gaze, Erwin smiled. He resumed his caresses and lay down. As if he was magnetically attracted, Levi bent and wrapped his lips around the blond man's cock, more than happy to cooperate.

You watched your husband slowly moving his head up and down Erwin's cock, humming with pleasure. It was heaven like to him, the feeling of Erwin's massive dick invading his mouth and his salty tip teasing the back of his throat turned him on and he felt himself leaking as well. He would have loved to make a dirty comment on how good it felt, as good as eating you out, but he decided to focus on blowing Erwin for now.

The latter sighed of pleasure, very pleased by Levi's motions. He tangled his hands in his partner's locks, groaning after an intense suction. His vision was becoming blurred with pleasure but he caught you toying with yourself whilst staring at the man below. “Sweetheart.” Erwin's sweet, low voice pulled you out of your lurking. He grabbed your hand and sucked the fluids caught by your fingertips. Delicious, he thought. “Don't sit all by yourself. Would you mind? Sit on my face and let me taste you more.” He said, grabbing you by your hips. Blushing, you complied and straddled the man. You let him guide you, liking his gentle and self-assured gestures. Erwin grabbed your butt again then rewarded you with a slow lick on your swollen clit. You let out a cry and Erwin felt your fluids landing on his tongue. He greedily swallowed before presssing it between his lips then sucking.

“Oh, Erwin!!” You moaned. The harder he sucked the more he received your nectar. In the mean time he felt Levi take him deeper and fasten his pace. He moaned into you, vibrations increasing your pleasure. Slowly, you began to hump him. Erwin squeezed your rear harder then his tongue travelled to your wet hole. He circled it a bit in a teasing way then plunged his tongue inward. You grabbed the head of the bed and screamed your pleasure. Erwin's tongue became relentless, thrusting in and out of you and swallowing your juices. He could not think straight anymore, Levi's pace and the taste of you were near to drive him insane. Although that was what he wanted, he had another idea in mind. He abruptly ceased to worship you and you moved aside his face and looked at him with curiosity. The man below you sat up and caressed your hand in a reassuring way. He took Levi's head and pulled out of his mouth, not without regrets.

“What the...” Levi frowned.

Erwin scratched the back of his neck. “I am sorry, it was good, too good actually...” He looked back at the two of you, full of hope.

“Then wh--” Understanding what Erwin wanted, you interrupted your husband.

“Levi, that's fine.” You came closer to the blond man and caressed his face. “What he needs is a true merge, hm?” Erwin stared back at you and gave you a small smile. Levi rolled his eyes. “Jeez, you should have married him instead of me.”

“Shut up and open the drawer.”

Frowning, Levi complied and opened up to find a small bottle. Erwin looked at it and both men looked at you, surprised.

“I thought I'd have more free time than you today.” You simply said.

Levi grinned at your statement and went to peck your lips, then turned at Erwin. “This, you handsome shit, will help me slide better into your ass.”

“I am aware of the purpose of this thing Levi, don't worry.” The blond man laughed lightly.

Levi watched you lie down on the bed and Erwin crawl over you. He carefully positioned himself to make sure he wouldn't hurt you. You lifted your head and he lowered his to share a sweet kiss. While doing so, you felt his hands on your breasts gently squeezing. You rewarded him with a moan and spread your legs. Erwin angled himself and slowly entered you. You caressed his face and stroked his back. He began to thrust gently, wanting to let you get used to his huge cock. “Oh God, Erwin!...” His thickness felt amazing inside of you. It didn't go as far as Levi did but made you feel filled like you'd never been before. Speaking of the devil, he was staring at you with lust and envy. You saw him gripping his shaft, which was getting harder at this very pleasant scenery.

“How is it?” He asked with envy.

“So good!...”

“Amazing!...”

Both of you managed to moan an answer. Although you loved Erwin's gentle manners you wanted him to pound into you harder and bucked your hips to let him know. He looked at you and seeing the bliss on your face, accelerated his movements. A little game settled, where you tried to lift your hips to fasten the pace you and Erwin responded by slamming hard and fast into you, pinning you to the bed. Focusing on your moaning figure, he held you tighter and serviced you with harsh moves.

Erwin turned his head towards Levi who was still staring at you whilst jerking himself. “Levi...” The blond man called him.

“What is it, Erwin?” Levi cruelly grinned at him.

“In, please...” Erwin sighed.

Levi's grin grew wider at his words. He crawled towards you, the precious bottle he took earlier in his hand.

Levi religiously applied the lube on three fingers. He stared down at Erwin's ass with lust and watched your hands spreading his cheeks for him. Slowly, Levi inserted a wet finger in the awaiting hole. Erwin buried his face in your chest and groaned at the intrusion. He felt you stroke his hair then Levi's finger twisting inside of him. He knew Levi was a skillful man but this was a whole new kind of level here. The black haired man explored Erwin before pumping lightly in and out the tight, warm channel. It made him moan again on your chest.

“How is it Erwin? Tell us.” Levi said, curling his digit.

“It's... Ah!... very nice...please add another?” Erwin managed to articulate.

Levi smiled at his partner's initiative and happily complied. “There you go.”

 

Erwin's groan was louder than the previous and not muffled by your chest. You savoured the pleasure displayed on his face. “Oh, Levi, you make him do cute expressions, if only you could see.”

“And in no time I'll do him.” Levi answered, pleased by this complete feedback. This made Erwin and you chuckle but the blond male's laugh was quickly replaced by a moan caused by Levi's moves. “Erwin?”

“Another, please...” He begged.

Levi did as he asked plunged a third finger in Erwin, which made him moan, louder than before.

You trailed your fingers in his hair and kissed him. The blond man, deepening the kiss, moaned in your mouth. Levi pumped his fingers in and out, noticing with pride that the more he gave the louder Erwin was.

“Erwin, say something, otherwise it's less fun.” Levi grinned whilst curling his fingers. The latter grunted at your husband's moves. “I'm afraid we cannot hear you.”

“Levi... in, now. Please.”

The raven haired man smiled. “Thought you'd never ask.”

Levi removed his fingers from Erwin's hole and caressed his butt. He applied more lube on his hard member to make sure he would slide easily into his man. He watched you spread Erwin for him again. and flashed you a smile before angling himself.

Levi slowly penetrated Erwin. His tightness felt delicious to the raven haired man but he was concerned about his partner's confort.

The blond man let out a grunt of pain at the alien intrusion.

“Are you alright?” Both Levi and you had spoke in unisson.

“Mm yeah,” He panted. “Give me a second.”

He felt you kissing and cuddling him as Levi was kissing his neck and upper back. “Exactly.” He thought. He couldn't stay at the pain stage. For months he had dreamt of this moment to happen, sharing some intimate and intense moments with Levi and you. You felt him intensify the kiss and palm at your left breast. The need for air made you part.

“That... feels great. I think you can go deeper Levi.” Erwin smiled.

Levi kissed his nape. “Good boy.”

Your husband continued with slow, tender moves to put Erwin at ease. It was efficient, as the latter started to hum of pleasure, feeling with delight his partner's dick going in and out of him. “Levi, can you go faster please?” The shorter man complied with a grin and gave him harder thrusts.

Erwin, pleased by this setting, began to move inside of you again. He didn't try to follow Levi's pace and lovingly stared down at you. It was your time to moan, feeling Erwin's hugeness moving inside of you. You saw the bliss on his face and gave him a slow move of hips, aligned with Levi. This made him freeze a second, savouring this double pleasure before plunging inside of you whilst Levi did the same, in a harsher way.

The blond man struggled between the pleasure the couple was giving to him and the one he wanted to give them. Levi was now thrusting hard and fast whilst you had stopped bucking your hips and let Erwin giving your deep, passionate moves. The moans and the sound of skin slapping excited everyone and the two men, feeling their release, accelerated and you clawed the blond man's back, excited by their fastening. Erwin, trapped between the two of you, was the first to succumb. He didn't burry his face anywhere and you watched him roar his climax. The shot of hot cum followed quickly. Next was you, reduced to a screaming, sweating figure, still desperatly gripping Erwin. Levi, furiously grunting, focused on your cries of pleasure and, giving the final thrusts, finally felt himself bursting in Erwin.

 

You stayed there, breathing with difficulty, incapable of speech and refusing to release whatever you were currently gripping. Erwin collapsed to rest his head on your chest. Levi eventually pulled out of the man who was no longer just his friend to lie down on your left side. In a superhuman effort, you closed the gap between your husband and you with a tired, blissful kiss. Shaking a bit, he managed to lift his hand and cup your cheek. Erwin pulled out as well and Levi made room between you and him before grip his chin to offer the same kiss he gave you. The blond man happily swallowed his partner lips before turning his head and press his lips against yours.

“So...” Erwin muttered. “Are we...?”

“Definitly.” Levi said in an exhausted voice. “(F/N)?”

Caressing Erwin's chest, you tiredly grinned. “You're very pleasant to be around Erwin. Would you like to stay with us tomorrow, and all the following days?”

Erwin smiled at your words. “I could not have dreamed any better.”

A sweet yet sassy woman and a dominant mafioso as life partners. That would be good. He had always loved challenges.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank to Zeds_Dead for proofreading this and being so patient! I owe you lady. :]


End file.
